This invention relates to a system and method for cooling a cutting blade in a portable circular saw used in cutting concrete, tile blocks and similar material where large amounts of heat are generated.
At the present time, when a power saw is employed to cut concrete, it is necessary to pause, sometimes at frequent intervals, when the blade begins to overheat. This results in an increase in the cost of cutting the material.
The use of liquid coolants for cutting blades is not new. U.S. Pat. Nos. 495,830, 2,746,495, 2,815,562, 3,753,637, 3,848,929, 4,083,278, and 4,414,783 show a variety of arrangements in which liquids are employed as coolants.
The arrangements described in the above patents are either excessively complicated or would provide inadequate cooling in situations where there is high rate of heat generation, for example, where concrete is being cut by a blade. In addition, the patented arrangements are not suitable for use with portable circular power saws.